


A Happy Moment Between Friends

by Arizt_Knight95



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy moments with friends, Idiots in Love, Kitten have a crush with an idiot, M/M, My idea of post-canon, No Beta, we die like my faith in humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizt_Knight95/pseuds/Arizt_Knight95
Summary: The gang is at Joe's restaurant. Again.It's Friday night and the gang decided to meet up at Joe's restaurant, although if someone were to ask the owner of Sialaluce if someone had been kind enough to tell him in advance that they were going to eat at his restaurant, he would deny it.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	A Happy Moment Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I started on my Twitter and welp decided to make it a 1 shot. Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language, despite that I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> (The table is for eight so they are sitting like this: Adam, Langa, Reki and Tadashi, in front of them are Hiromi -Shadow-, Miya, Kaoru and Kojiro.)

The gang is at Joe's restaurant. **_Again._**

It's Friday night and the gang decided to meet up at Joe's restaurant, although if someone were to ask the owner of Sialaluce if someone had been kind enough to tell him in advance that they were going to eat at his restaurant, he would deny it.

"Nobody is ever considerate to me..." He sighed listlessly in the kitchen and earning a couple of looks filled with sorrow or mockery from his workers, the only thing the Fastest Six Pack Skater could do was lament quietly in his kitchen. At least that day hadn't been so busy despite being Friday night where everyone took the opportunity to go out with friends and have a good time without having to worry about waking up late the next day; unless you were one of those unlucky ones who work on Saturdays.

"I think I ate too much," the young Canadian let out a sigh and leaned his back against the back of the chair, his plate was clean as if as if a huge piece of steak and side dishes had never been on his plate 

Miya and Hiromi looked at him with a mixture of fear and amazement, "You think?" Miya asked, wanting to know if Langa had a black hole for a stomach but one look from Shadow was enough for the young one to refrain asking.

However, Reki who was sitting next to his friend whispered underneath, "bullshit," he more than anyone knew how much Langa could eat and what the other had just eaten would do nothing to satisfy Langa's hunger.

Kaoru gave each one a quick glance. Unlike the others, he liked to take his time eating and and avoiding getting his clothes dirty, besides he liked to enjoy the flavor of the food. And although he had a hard time admitting it, that silly gorilla cooked exquisite, but that was something he didn't intend to say out loud.

The other customers had their eyes focused on that table for eight, curious about the laughter and talk that they maintained, in addition to the fact that they seemed to be friends of the owner and some of them were even important people.

  
_Adam_... Ainosuke who should be eating prefers to give bites of his food to Langa, who moments before had said he was already full but now didn't mind eating his boyfriend's food.

"Do you want some more, Langa-kun ~?"

Nobody, not even in the wildest dreams could imagined seeing Adam with such of expression full of love, the young politician was in the clouds since the day he found his 'Eve.'

Both seemed to be in their Eden because despite the neutral and almost bored expression in the Canadian, he kept his hand intertwined with the older man's. Ainosuke showed a smile but not like one of those he show at work or the one he used to gave to his parents and aunts, this one was one of true love and happiness. His fingers played with Langa's pale and thin ones, making the teenage blush as he opened his mouth to take the bite of food that was offered to him.

  
Hiromi had his elbow resting on the table and was rubbing his temple, then he looked at Reki and asked, "Didn't he say that he had already eaten too much?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow and showed a sly smile, "and did you believe him?" Then he put a mouthful of pasta in his mouth and ignored the pair of lovebirds. Reki was impressed by how Cherry could ignore what was happening. But if you think about it Cherry and Joe tend to act like that when they think no one is watching them, because those two always argue in front of everyone but behind the curtains is a different history.

Miya showed an expression of annoyance because not only at home he had to put up with his parents when they got this affectionate but he also had to go through the same torture with this pair of slimies, "Ew..."

Why should he be punished like this?

The young one put both elbows on the table and covered his face with both hands, but within seconds he received a gentle scolding from his other mother.

"Elbows off the table and sit up straight," Kaoru scolded him, pointing at him with the closed fan. Miya looked back at the pink haired man and made his mouth a thin line. "And eat the tomatoes, you must not waste food," at the mention of said fruit Miya was alarmed and shook his head repeatedly.

"I don't like tomatoes, I won't eat them!"

Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes, when he opened them he focused his gaze on the teen again "Miya, you can't be picky with food. Besides tomatoes have many nutrients that will help your growth and..."

Anyone who saw them would realize that Kaoru acted more like a mother, it was like going back to that day on the beach when Miya pretended to be Joe's son to scare away those girls he was flirting with. Later that day when they told Kaoru the trio became a family, now little Miya has two sets of parents. _Wonderful._

"Who wants dessert?," Kojiro finally came out of the kitchen, he had simply gone to get a medium tray of cannoli to share but ended up helping in the kitchen. Reki, Miya and Hiromi turned to see Langa who energetically raised her hand, ' _How much more can he eat?'_ , thought the trio.

Kojiro nodded happily and handed out three cannoli for each of them, then put the tray on the table and took a seat next to Kaoru who kept scolding Miya to eat the tomatoes.

"Miya, do what your mother says" he scold him softly and showed a mischievous smile, Kaoru nodded to the gorilla's words despite dying of shame for having assumed the role of mother.

_This family is a horrible nightmare,_ the younger skater thought and took his fork to chop one of the cherry tomatoes and put it in his mouth.

At the other end of the table Adam is happy to see his Eve enjoy his food. The young politician let out sighs of love or showed a soft and tender smile when he saw how much Langa enjoyed eating the cannoli, he was not a fan of sweets as his lover, for him one or only a half was enough so he offered the other two to his young partner.

The heels of his shoes tapped softly against the ground, attracting the attention of the beautiful Canadian who tilted the head slightly and smiled softly. Whether as Adam or Ainosuke, he was very adorkable.

* * *

Once he ended the call, Tadashi put the cell phone in his pants pocket and returned to the interior of the restaurant, he had had to take a personal call. He stopped a couple of meters away from their table and silently observed the pleasant atmosphere that existed. 

In all the years that he had known Ainosuke-sama he never saw him smile as he's doing right now, his current smile cannot be compared to the one he showed in the past when he showed him how to skateboard. It had already been two years after the White Eden in addition to all the problems that they needed to resolve and get rid of Inspector Kamato; who by the way was not satisfied with the evidence presented during the trial of Ainosuke Shindo, because despite being solid (and some falsified) the woman had been a tough bone to crack.

However, now he could relax a little more. The fortune of the family were still in the name of Ainosuke-sama and they had presented before the law that many of the illegal actions had been carried out by his aunts.

Tadashi not only played the role of 'Snake' during the competition at Eden, but with the help of Cherry, Joe... with everyone's help, they managed to win the case and be released.

He more than anyone knows everything that the youngest of the Shindo had to go through from the neglect, physical and psychological abuse of his family to having to carry the weight of the family's name from an early age where he was deprived of enjoying his childhood and adolescence.

"I never thought I would see Ainosuke-sama so happy... it seems that going to therapy is working and Langa-kun is a great influence on him too"

Tadashi, being someone from outside and closest to Ainosuke since childhood, was the one who tried the most to help him and make him understand that the way his family showed him 'love' was not the correct one but for years his words never were heard, not even when Sakurayashiki Kaoru or Nanjo Kojiro were part of Ainosuke's life and tried to help him as well. For a moment he thought about giving up but now he is grateful he didn't.

It is a long process that Ainosuke must go through but he is sure that the other will achieve it, the progress he had have made is a sample of how effective it is. There are days when we show how difficult it is to accept reality or to realize the damage that he committed and to see himself as a monster in front of the mirror, at least now Tadashi is not only who extends his hand to help him get up but also there are more people willing to do it.

"Oi Tadashi, come sit down!" Joe exclaimed, pointing to the portion of three cannoli that corresponded to him and without realizing that a pair of hands were reaching out to steal them.

Kaoru used his fan to lhit lightly Miya and Reki on the hands who were trying to steal Kikuchi's portion of cannoli.

"If I were you I would hurry unless you don't want dessert"

Tadashi Kikuchi nodded at the pink haired man's words and went to take his seat. Again the table was filled with talk, laughter and meaningless fights. That could be described as a happy moment between friends.


End file.
